1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to radiation sensing and more particularly to methods and systems for imaging a radiation source.
2. Background Information
In the field of radiation sensing, a need exists for devices that allow for the improved detection, location and characterization of various suspected radiation emitting sources. While various methods and devices have been created to attempt to accomplish these tasks, various problems related to these prior art methods have limited the functionality, versatility, reliability, and implementation of such methods and the use of particular devices for various types of applications. The present invention is a new method and system that overcomes these prior art problems and provides a method that, for example, reduces data processing, energy, and space requirements for a variety of functions including detecting, imaging, and characterizing a radiation source, distinguishing between multiple radiation sources, mapping these sources, and screening potential sources. The present invention thus provides attractive features for portable, mobile, or remote operation applications.
Additional advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth as follows and will be readily apparent from the descriptions and demonstrations set forth herein. Accordingly, the following descriptions of the present invention should be seen as illustrative of the invention and not as limiting in any way.